


Нечто из ничего

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, big bands era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Куроо — мастер плохого подката. Однажды Дайчи приходится что-то записать у него на руке — формулу, пароль, или еще что. А через несколько часов ему приходит сообщение: «У меня на коже все еще твои слова...» На что Дайчи отвечает: «Душ прими».Но благодаря потоку чужого сознания и заряду из примерно сотни сообщений в телеграме текст не об этом.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 17





	Нечто из ничего

**Author's Note:**

> эпоха биг-бэндов — период, когда много людей собирались вместе и стройно, но задорно играли джаз.

Дайчи в очередной раз вздыхает, закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку стула. Через неделю трансляция прямо из клуба, а играть нечего. Ладно, есть чего, конечно, но обязательно нужна новая тема, яркая, запоминающаяся. Может, это единственный шанс для бэнда, а пока все идет к тому, что он будет упущен. Суга болеет и едва может дышать, не говоря уже о сочинительстве, а Ямагучи — порой настоящая палочка-выручалочка — почему-то буксует и раз за разом приносит нечто, что взлететь никак не сможет, как бы Дайчи ни старался.

— По нулям?

Вот только Куроо ему и не хватало. Хорошо бы до выступления успеть прогнать аранжировку хоть раз, а что прогонять, если аранжировки нет? А тут Куроо. Который — Дайчи знает, даже не открывая глаз, — присел на край стола и, сложив руки на груди, смотрит на Дайчи. Не на листы, которыми завален стол, нет. Там он точно ничего интересного не увидит.

— Дай мне тему или уходи, — говорит Дайчи. Он прокручивает в голове позавчерашнее выступление, пытаясь вспомнить какую-нибудь интересную фразу, за которую можно было бы зацепиться.

— Тебе надо переключиться, — заявляет Куроо. — Пойдем, погуляем.

Бедром Дайчи чувствует чужое тепло. Вечно Куроо влезает в личное пространство, как будто это всем нравится, как будто так и надо. Вообще, если кто и способен создать нечто из ничего, то это Куроо. Жаль, не по заказу: он живет импровизациями, из которых Дайчи и таскает идеи или фигуры, вырастающие в самостоятельную вещь.

— Ладно, — решается он, открывает глаза и встает, оказываясь нос к носу с Куроо. Который и не думает отодвигаться. Еще и усмехается едва заметно: знал, конечно, чем все закончится. — Веди.

Перешептывание листьев и шорох шагов по гравию сливаются в белый шум. Дайчи вполуха слушает обрывки разговоров, голоса города. Куроо смотрит по сторонам, выстукивает что-то пальцами на бедре. Дайчи узнает эти риффы, позавчера Куроо игрался с ними пару-тройку квадратов, но потом почему-то забросил и подхватил тему, предложенную тромбонами. Сейчас он строит мелодию заново: сперва беззвучно, ритмом, потом тихо напевая обрывки, и она уже совсем не похожа на то, из чего родилась. Она похожа на этот день, думает Дайчи. Прозрачная, немного сумбурная, немного ленивая, с порывами прохладного ветра, остужающего разгоряченную солнцем кожу.

Куроо вдруг берет его запястье, расстегивает запонку на манжете, закатывает рукава пиджака и рубашки. По-хозяйски подтягивает к себе, укладывая руку на колене, как… ну да, как лист бумаги. Вытаскивает у Дайчи же из кармана химический карандаш и принимается записывать. Не зная, что сказать и как реагировать, Дайчи следит за грифелем, быстро расставляющим ноты, машинально расслабляет запястье, когда до него доходит строчка, чтобы не мешали выступающие жилки. Куроо что-то благодарно мурлычет, возвращаясь к локтю со второй строкой. Он очень близко, и Дайчи видит, как ветер едва заметно ворошит тонкие пряди, как Куроо на секунду прикусывает губу, задумываясь, как поднимаются и опускаются ресницы. Он то моргает часто, то вообще, кажется, забывает, что это нужно делать. Рваный ритм, возможно, следует за музыкой, звучащей сейчас у него в голове. Карандаш гладкий, немного проскальзывает от влаги, раздражает нервы своим стремительным темпом, и Дайчи начинает потряхивать. Но пальцы Куроо держат крепко, одновременно и добавляя что-то к этой нервозности, и служа своеобразным якорем, позволяющим не потерять голову.

— Вот так, — Куроо останавливается и пару секунд смотрит на россыпь синих точек и линий, испещривших предплечье. — Запомнишь? Прочитаешь?

Он отпускает, но Дайчи не спешит убирать руку. Отголоски невольной азбуки Морзе все еще расходятся по телу, а понять, что зашифровано в точках и тире, не получается. Куроо кладет в ладонь запонку, мимоходом мажет пальцем по запястью, где тут же напрягаются связки.

— Как струны фоно. — И, после паузы: — Иди, работай.

Не то чтобы Дайчи не нравится Куроо.

Да нет. Именно не нравится. Дайчи предпочитает людей менее хаотичных, с которыми не приходится думать, что на тебя напрыгнет из-за следующего поворота. У Куроо есть понятная только ему система симпатий и антипатий, и если он кого невзлюбит — пиши пропало. У Куроо есть манера докапываться до людей, которая порой приводит к скандалам и истерикам. У Куроо есть привычка появляться за минуту до начала важного мероприятия и делать вид, что так и надо. У Куроо есть способность корчить из себя самое наглое и невинное создание, нарочито не спешить и не реагировать на понукания и просьбы, устраиваться на любом месте как у себя дома… и да, дурацкий смех, который, может, и прокатил бы сам по себе, но вкупе со всем остальным порой становится последней каплей для Дайчи.

Дайчи расстегивает запонку, засучивает рукав. Смотрит на текущие вдоль вен ноты, как если бы видел их в первый раз. Красивая музыка. Дайчи уже представляет отдельные фрагменты: тромбоны как далекие гудки автомобилей, кларнет — порывы прохладного ветра… Ритм-секции достанутся шаги: кто-то идет по дорожкам, кто-то останавливается ненадолго, кто-то танцует под неслышный другим мотив. Все это дробится, разбивается, чтобы соединиться в нечто совершенно иное, полное тепла, солнца и неги. Не в этом ли суть джаза, фыркает Дайчи и словно заново ощущает крепкую хватку Куроо, мозоли на кончиках его пальцев.

Чего у Куроо нет, так это тормозов. Останавливаться вовремя он не умеет в принципе, что тоже частенько заканчивается скандалами, истериками и очередным повальным отмиранием нервных клеток у Дайчи с Укаем.

Так что Куроо Дайчи не нравится, но и пусть бы.

Проблема в другом.

Его к Куроо тянет.

Когда Дайчи работает, время оставляет свой привычный ход, подстраиваясь под темп аранжировки. Отчасти это помогает, пока не начинает мешать: вечернего надзора над бэндом никто не отменял. Ночью — хотя уже скорее утром — Дайчи кидает пиджак на спинку стула, записывает строки, оформившиеся в сонной тишине улиц, и тоже валится спать. Впрочем, порой этот распорядок летит ко всем чертям.

— Поохотимся? — Куроо преграждает путь к двери и отступать не намерен. Дайчи прикидывает: у него еще полтора дня, и пока все выглядит довольно неплохо.

— Можно.

Потребность в хороших музыкантах есть всегда, поэтому время от времени приходится выходить на охоту. Так однажды Дайчи нашел Куроо, а может, это Куроо нашел Дайчи — короче, один нашел другого, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело. Зато сейчас Куроо прекрасно осведомлен о джемах в любой части города и способен отыскивать такие места, в которые Дайчи бы точно не попал. Вдвоем лучше получается еще и потому, что Куроо сразу ищет способ присоединиться к играющим и развести их на что-нибудь интересное, а Дайчи очень быстро понимает, пригодится результат или нет.

В первых двух клубах они не задерживаются. Выйдя из второго, Куроо какое-то время задумчиво смотрит в темное низкое небо, потом щелкает пальцами, что-то вспомнив, и, развернувшись, приглашающе машет рукой. По тому, как приходится плутать по улочкам и переулкам, становится ясно: заведение из разряда ненаходимых. А, как ни странно, часто именно такие и стоит искать.

Внутри не то чтобы уютно, но хотя бы не хочется сбежать сразу. Куроо уверенно направляется к бармену, а Дайчи выбирает удобный столик. Пока не слышно ничего особенного, зато у сцены толпятся музыканты. Значит, джем в самом разгаре и все еще может быть. Куроо ставит на стол два бокала, садится, придвинув стул слишком близко.

— Вон тот серенький — отличный пианист, слышал его когда-нибудь?

Честно говоря, играют сейчас не настолько громко, чтобы оправдать подобное презрение к личному пространству. И это лишь одна из черт, которые подспудно раздражают. Но у Дайчи есть минутка, и вместо того, чтобы привычно отодвинуться, он спрашивает себя: а что, собственно, раздражает в текущий момент?

Тромбон и перкуссия уходят; помедлив, за ними пристраивается и игравший пианист. «Серенький» тут же пользуется возможностью, и для начала компанию ему составляют банджо и две трубы.

В текущий момент, пожалуй, раздражает, что нельзя ответить тем же. И если подумать и не увиливать, хватать воздух тогда, в парке, Дайчи заставила вовсе не бесцеремонность, с которой Куроо приспособил его руку под нотный лист.

Трубы ему не нравятся, играют какую-то заплесневелую ерунду. Дайчи обхватывает пальцами запястье Куроо, забирает выпивку и, наклонившись почти к самому уху, негромко говорит:

— Иди, хвастайся своим мальчиком.

Такого взгляда он никогда не видел. Куроо все-таки снова берет свой джин, делает глоток, поднимается из-за стола и идет к тем, кто ждет возможности выйти на сцену.

К счастью, трубы сдаются, не выдержав темпа, который с самого начала задают Куроо и его аккомпанемент. Ритм-секция неплохо справляется, и Дайчи слышит у ударника несколько интересных приемов, но Танака всех более чем устраивает. Разве что отправить его сюда поучиться. На время присоединяется альт, потом даже скрипка, но в какой-то момент остаются только четверо. Хотя скучнее от этого не становится, все с энтузиазмом следят и гадают, в какую сторону повернет затеянное попурри. Кто-то даже предлагает — а может, требует — варианты. Начинается все с популярных тем вперемешку с приземленными импровизациями. Но это слишком просто, и Куроо быстро приедается; он начинает закручивать квадраты, перемешивая и переплетая в нечто неузнаваемое. Напряжение сменяет легкомысленный мотив, вырастает в смутно знакомую мелодию с пронзительными переборами нот. Следующее настроение — лирично-сентиментальное; пианист энергично кивает и с аппетитом начинает выводить завитушки вокруг пошловатой мелодии. Но Куроо и на этом не останавливается, а вот пианист замирает удивленно, прислушивается… Пытается поспеть за новой темой, сперва тихой капелью в верхних регистрах, потом спускаясь все ниже, но в конце концов вскидывает руки, пожимает плечами и разворачивается к Куроо всем корпусом, просто слушая.

Эту мелодию Дайчи никогда не смог бы аранжировать. Эта мелодия никогда не зазвучала бы в бэнде, не выдержала бы. А здесь и сейчас она идеальна, невыразимо прекрасна своим одиночеством. Она льется, как густой и ароматный летний вечер, полный неги и предвкушения. Штрих за штрихом у Дайчи в голове возникает картина — но не так, как в работе, когда он пишет и мысленно поворачивает то, что получается, добавляя новые линии и проверяя, вписываются ли они. Нет, просто цельная картина, написанная одним инструментом — одним человеком, который играет… для кого? Скорее всего, не для себя.

Последняя терпкая нота растекается по залу, касается щеки невидимой лаской и тает, а может, впитывается в неизменные тени, в темное дерево столов.

Куроо медленно поднимает ресницы и смотрит на Дайчи в упор.

Задняя дверь клуба грохает так, что слышно на всю округу. Только что пролился дождь, и Дайчи еще успевает вдохнуть свежесть, а потом Куроо впечатывает его в стену, раздвигает коленом ноги, наваливается, и становится не до того. Кирпичная крошка цепляет ткань пиджака, впивается в спину; Куроо ожесточенно воюет с пуговицами, пытаясь добраться до кожи, и когда ему это удается, ладони обжигают — но холодом или жаром, Дайчи не понимает. Шляпы мешаются, он раздраженно сдергивает свою, и сразу получается подставить шею под поцелуи, укусы. Явно выше линии воротника, но сейчас Дайчи плевать. Плевать на то, что откуда-то с козырька капает, и даже — что патрули обожают именно такие проулки, а попадись они облаве… Плевать на сверкающие под фонарями лужи, настолько сильно хочется опуститься на колени и взять Куроо в рот, прямо здесь, даже зная: в любой момент кто-то может выйти из клуба.

Приди в себя! — бьется беззвучный крик, и Дайчи находит силы оттолкнуть Куроо.

— Что?..

— Нет, — говорит он и тут же видит в прищуре глаз, в уголках тонких губ… разочарование? — Не здесь.

В такси они умудряются даже перекинуться парой слов о делах, потому что водителю ничто не помешает привезти их к полицейскому участку, а не по названному Куроо адресу. Окна в доме, у которого останавливается машина, почти не горят, на лестнице пусто, но они все равно держатся на расстоянии, не спешат. Заперев дверь, Куроо ставит футляр в угол, вешает шляпы. Потом поворачивается и вежливо предлагает:

— Душ?

Пока Куроо моется, Дайчи стоит чуть в стороне от окна и смотрит вниз, на огни. Сейчас тротуары пусты, но район ему знаком, и днем здесь, должно быть, стоит приличный гвалт. Наконец шум воды стихает, скрипит дверь. Света в комнате достаточно, так что Дайчи видит — движения, проблеск невытертого следа от капель на бедре. Куроо подходит к кровати, встает на колени на краю, жестом подзывает Дайчи, и цунами, захлестнувшее в клубе и вроде бы успокоившееся за прошедший час, поднимается опять. Хотя нет, теперь это не нарастающий гребень; это вспышка, как вспыхивает газ, когда подносишь спичку.

Дайчи кидает полотенце на стул и падает на спину рядом с Куроо, а тот, кивнув в сторону раскрытого окна, тихо предупреждает:

— Молча.

Он быстро готовит себя, натягивает на Дайчи презерватив и, не теряя времени, седлает его. Дайчи вцепляется в прутья спинки, приказывая себе не подкидывать бедра, не поддаваться желанию вбиться, всадить с размаху. Тяжелое дыхание отсчитывает секунды; Куроо склоняет голову, так что Дайчи видна встрепанная макушка и длинная челка, полностью скрывшая лицо. Он понемногу тянется вниз, тут же возвращается и все-таки опускается дальше, снова и снова, пока наконец не садится до конца. Замирает: пальцы распластаны по груди Дайчи, и кончики волос почти касаются их.

— Не рассчитывал… — шепчет Куроо, кажется, самому себе. Мгновения тянутся, проверяя нервы и выдержку на прочность. Горьковатое желание густеет почти до предела, когда Дайчи слышит долгий, дрожащий выдох. Куроо отталкивается, распрямляется, расправляет плечи; руки скользят по ребрам Дайчи, по развернутым бедрам самого Куроо. Он запрокидывает голову, но глаз не открывает, останавливаясь на несколько тактов сердца. Потом одним движением, выгибая спину, почти снимается и плавно насаживается снова. Еще раз. И еще. И так, словно ему очень, просто несказанно хорошо, но до Дайчи нет особого дела. Словно эти тягучие, глубокие перекаты — для него одного. А Дайчи вдруг перестает хватать воздуха. Все оказывается слишком неожиданно, да и просто слишком. Желание давно стало жгучей потребностью, но Куроо… завораживает, и Дайчи поддается, сдерживается. Пока может; но это ненадолго. Пальцы впиваются все сильнее, и побелевшие следы уже начинают наливаться темнотой изнутри. Дайчи выдыхает, выгибается, ловя ритм и усиливая его, и Куроо отзывается — всем телом, почти неразличимым звуком, который тем не менее прокатывается по нервам, сшибая оставшиеся ограничители. Куроо падает вперед, опираясь на руки, мажет горячим дыханием по щеке. Дайчи кажется, они вплавляются друг в друга; у него вырывается не стон даже — низкое, тихое рычание. Мгновенно Куроо захлопывает ему рот ладонью.

Мол-ча, — беззвучно повторяет он и снова наращивает темп, но руки не убирает и не отводит взгляда от лица Дайчи. В какой-то момент пальцы сжимаются до боли, перекрывая кислород, но Куроо, спохватившись, заставляет себя расслабиться. Дайчи еще успевает поймать губами легкую дрожь, и тут же Куроо отнимает руку, вскидывает ко рту, сжимается вокруг Дайчи, впившись зубами в запястье, крупно вздрагивая; а тот умудряется схватить подушку и уткнуться в нее, прежде чем внутри разгорается пламя, выжигая все дотла.

Дайчи выплывает из сна медленно, тяжело, словно поднимается из глубины. С минуту лежит, пытаясь сориентироваться. Простыни пахнут непривычно, но знакомо; звуки из окна совсем другие. Тонкие полосы солнечного света разлетелись по всей комнате.

Дьявол, думает Дайчи. Чертов Куроо и его музыка. Как… нехорошо получилось. Непрофессионально. И если уж устроил такое, неужели нельзя было собраться и уйти? Может, Куроо еще спит?.. Дайчи осторожно поворачивается и — нет, Куроо не спит.

— Твоя спина меня вдохновляет, — чуть хрипловато говорит он. — Так и хочется записать на ней шедевр.

— Кх, — отвечает Дайчи, откашливается и начинает снова. — Как я буду переписывать? Для аранжировки?

Куроо фыркает и возвращается к книге, которую читал.

— Можешь остаться или уйти. Я не возражаю.

Что теперь уже, думает Дайчи. В голове пусто и мутно, двигаться неохота, будто пожар ещё не отбушевал и все заволокло дымом. Он поворачивается обратно на бок и снова проваливается в душную темноту.

Пока Дайчи спит, воздух вокруг успевает потерять прозрачность. Его наполняют пляшущие пылинки, отзвуки суеты вдалеке и густое предзакатное солнце. Куроо ходит по комнате, собираясь, а Дайчи лениво изучает его: вдруг ставшие очень резкими и четкими линии, движения, выхваченные безжалостным боковым светом. След от укуса на запястье.

— Кофе на второй полке справа.

Жаль, что все это текучее, изменчивое совершенство скрывают за белой тканью рубашки, которая кажется слишком яркой. Дайчи отводит взгляд, но тут Куроо поворачивается к окну, и профиль снова притягивает внимание. Почти незнакомый. А может, Дайчи просто не присматривался.

— Увидимся в студии, — говорит Куроо и, привычным быстрым движением надев шляпу, выходит.

Дайчи принимает душ, варит кофе, застилает постель. Для него странно, что Куроо вот так пустил его к себе домой. Не то чтобы «мой дом — моя крепость», конечно, и все же. Впрочем, возможно, Куроо к этому иначе относится.

Когда Дайчи появляется в студии, народ вовсю шуршит нотными листами — волшебные девочки Укая успели сделать с дюжину копий, есть шанс, что сегодня все будут играть более или менее то, что написано, а не то, что они додумали. Впрочем, поправляется Дайчи, взглянув на Куроо, который продувает мундштук, для некоторых это не аргумент.

То тут, то там ноты начинают оживать — сперва пробные подходы, потом аккорды. Все вразнобой, кому что кажется сложным или интересным, но Дайчи очень любит этот момент, когда условные знаки, написанные на бумаге, делают первый вдох. Он невольно потирает запястье под манжетой. Возможно, именно эта мелодия получила жизнь еще раньше, впитав биение его сердца и ветер, напоенный солнечным светом.

Репетиция идет как обычно: Дайчи гавкается с Куроо, напоминает ритм-секции, что они пришли сюда задавать ритм, а не кастрюльками перед обедом греметь, усмиряет Ямагучи, который несется впереди всех. Танака в восторге от странной непредсказуемой фактуры, и Дайчи стоит определенных трудов удержать его от совсем уж свободного плавания. Что-то они дорабатывают прямо по ходу, но в целом звучит неплохо. Если завтра все пойдет как надо, у них, пожалуй, есть шанс.

Пока все собираются, Дайчи вносит поправки в партитуру и, видимо, увлекается, потому что не слышит шагов.

— Все ушли, — говорит Куроо, по обыкновению присев на краешек стола. — Тебя подождать?

И этот простой, казалось бы, вопрос повергает Дайчи в легкий ступор. Он не планировал снова просыпаться рядом с Куроо и пить его кофе — непривычный, с легким миндальным привкусом. Не планировал в принципе возвращаться в небольшую квартирку с окнами, распахнутыми на оживленную улицу. Куроо по-прежнему мотает нервы, не особо-то нравится и… Сейчас он наклоняет голову к плечу, улыбается, прекрасно понимая ход мыслей у Дайчи в голове.

...и тянет к нему еще сильнее.

— Я быстро, — отвечает Дайчи.


End file.
